


Faithful After Death

by Luthienberen



Series: Halloween 2014 [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grandmaster Kenway is a vampire and the Templars must now deal with the consequences. However, they are divided in what to do. Charles maintains Master Kenway survived the grave intact but Pitcairn holds doubts and the race is on to find out if Haytham Kenway is a devil from Hell or still their Grandmaster. Charles is desperate to protect Master Kenway and Shay Cormac could be the only man willing to listen...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faithful After Death

**Author's Note:**

> **UPDATE 8th August 2016: Now beta-read by rae_fa – thank you so much! Any remaining mistakes are my own. Nothing major story wise bar spelling & grammar have changed.**
> 
>  
> 
> I apologise for any historical inaccuracies as I know people are not where they should be, so um, I plead ‘vampire AU!’. I have referenced Charles the younger version n this fic. I have also placed Shay already within the Order which may or may not be correct – we’ll find out soon!
> 
> Shirts worn at the time were long, usually reaching the knees. Not beta-read so my apologies for any glaring mistakes!
> 
> I have used some old vampire folklore in the fic. :D

_Early February of 1957_

Grandmaster Kenway was a vampire. Charles didn’t want to believe it, but had no choice. No choice because Shay Patrick Cormac, their newest member recruited from the Assassins, was sitting before them pale and shaken.

Charles was not fond of Cormac. In fact he was terribly jealous of how Master Kenway had been spending time with Cormac, eking out his secrets of the Assassin Brotherhood so that they could extinguish that den of rats forever.

Meanwhile Charles was constantly at the beck and call of the Forty-fourth Regiment. Naturally it was vitally important that he maintain his position within the army, building contacts and Templar sympathies, but in his absence Shay bloody Cormac had edged in, leaving Charles afraid that his beloved Master Kenway would forget him.

His only solace was whenever Master Kenway was home in their Headquarters, a lovely house in Boston near the docks. Then he would sit with Charles in one of the many spacious rooms, usually one of the upper rooms, converted into a quaint sitting area with leather armchairs, bright cheerful paintings of the Frontier, England and the docks pinned to the walls and with three small tables dotted about so that multiple groups of men could sit privately and converse.

A large window brought in much light, but also the chill on winter days so it was covered with heavy woollen blankets to prevent too much of nature’s frosty embrace from entering. A great writing desk sat nearby. Finally a roaring fire was maintained, ushering in comfort and a lazy relaxation where Charles would tentatively inquire of Master Kenway’s health eventually warming to revealing conversations between the two.

One of his Pomeranians would also lie by his feet and Master Kenway if in a particularly good mood would encourage his pet onto his lap, for Charles had noticed how fond Master Kenway was of animals. Indeed, he had been thinking of purchasing a cat for him since the Grandmaster seemed especially fond of felines.

In those rare moments Charles hoped that Master Kenway genuinely liked him, overlooking his dark moods which had been with him since childhood, when he would either become angry or sink into an oppressive sullen hole and would have to wait for it to pass. Indeed, the Grandmaster would patiently assist him and when Charles took physically ill, another symptom of his condition, inherited he believed from his family, he never questioned Charles’ abilities.

Yet Charles feared Cormac’s influence, envious of skills he didn’t possess, knowing that he couldn’t achieve Assassin methods even when he tried.

Focusing on the Assassin-now-Templar Charles tasted bile.

Cormac was sitting in a chair at the table they normally used for dining, head slumped, figure defeated, only reviving when Pitcairn handed a glass of whiskey to him.

Charles glanced around at his brothers. William was hardly shocked, possibly tales from his Iroquois allies had prepared him for such realities. Hickey seemed the most shocked as if he couldn’t handle the concept ‘vampire’ or that Master Kenway was now one.

Church was drinking heavily himself, eyes troubled. Pitcairn…Charles stilled. He did not like the expression now on Pitcairn’s face. It was far too grim and set, as if he was drawing a conclusion that was most difficult.

The candles flickered making Charles turn to the open window. Cormac also did and cried out, “Shut it for gods-sake!”

William jumped up and did so, fastening it firmly and drawing the curtain.

Cormac shuddered and swallowed all of the bronze liquid. “I saw him drink a man’s blood ‘till there was nothing left.” He glanced up, meeting Charles’ gaze and Charles was startled, for the horror and dismay in those brown eyes was painful. Worse was the sorrow for…Charles? Bafflement quickly turned to anger.

Sorrow?

How dare he!

His temper roused Charles leapt to his feet, chair falling onto the floor.

_“How could you have let this happen?”_ His jealously had soured into guilt for not being there for his beloved Master Kenway and hate that Cormac had been and done nothing.

If his brothers had been shocked before they were now stunned by his behaviour. Charles flushed red, knowing his shriek was unbecoming yet the Grandmaster was a vampire! How could anyone remain calm?

Cormac flinched, face paler if possible. His voice was rougher and deeper than normal as he maintained Charles’ accusing stare. “By the time we knew what was happening it was too late. I swear Lee; I wouldn’t have allowed Master Kenway to get bitten if I’d any inclination.”

The soothing sorrowful tone was horrid, as if Cormac deemed him a child to be cosseted.

“No, you didn’t Cormac. If you had, Grandmaster Kenway would be here with us.” Charles could sense tears swelling forth and at risk of appearing weaker than he already did Charles turned away, shoulders bowed, attempting to restrain his unruly emotions.

“Don’t-” Pitcairn’s voice a warning and Charles blinked, glancing at the Scot who had his hand half-raised, face urgent.

Whoever he was warning paid no heed and Charles almost screamed when he heard Cormac’s Irish accent suffuse the room.

“We didn’t know Lee. We ignored the warning signs of the vampire as we anchored in the harbour as we were waiting for supplies. Master Kenway was also seeking news of you as we hadn’t heard anything for weeks.”

_No_ , Charles did begin to gasp then. So it was true, Cormac was innocent and it was he who was responsible for Master Kenway’s condition. Charles was sick to the stomach. How could he be forgiven? If Master Kenway was out there and himself…which he _was;_ Charles knew for certain that Master Kenway wouldn’t allow vampirism to change his personality in any form.

Then how would such a wonderful man forgive Charles’ incompetence in not informing him on Charles’ latest movements within the Forty-fourth?

Pitcairn was suddenly there in front of him, gripping his shoulder and lifting his wet face. Steady and unflinching the Scotsman said gently, “You’re not responsible Lee. Master Kenway becoming a vampire is only the fault of the vampire who turned him. Cormac is not laying the blame at your feet.”

“Fuck no,” came Cormac’s exclamation and then the bastard was there, dark hair dishevelled, large hands catching his hands. Charles was too taken aback to snatch his hands away.

“Lee, Master Kenway would never blame you. He always spoke highly of you.”

It was the affirmation Charles always yearned to hear, but coming from Cormac was cruel and unbelievable. Jerking away Charles struggled for balance. “We need to do something,” he managed amid gasps.

Pitcairn nodded, “Aye, and quickly ere the Grandmaster starts feeding on the populace of Boston.”

That was a little too menacing for Charles’ liking. “What do you mean? Master Kenway would never harm innocents; we are all about protecting the people! The Grandmaster more than anyone!”

Pitcairn released him and sighed, “He _was_ Lee, but now he’s a vampire. We must stop him.”

Johnson added softly, “It’s our duty.”

Were his brothers insane? Surveying all of them he saw Hickey and Church equally agreeable.

“Don’t want a vampire chewing at our necks Charlie.”

“Are you mad Hickey? Master Kenway wouldn’t do such terrible evil deeds! He may be unchanged!”

“Maybe,” allowed Pitcairn, “but how can we be certain? It would be a dereliction of our very purpose not to consider the option.”

Charles gaped, “You won’t even at least wait and see?” Was this man really the same soul who he had shared soldiers tales over campfires of roasted meats, bread and tea? The solider that had sympathised with him on the harsh realities of Colonial life and Grandmaster Kenway’s absences, as they lay in their bed rolls?

Johnson crossed the room to him and Charles inhaled the scent of the Frontier that seemed to ever hang around his brother who almost seemed like the braves he favoured so much.

“How do you plan to do that Lee? Go up to the Grandmaster and check if he attacks or not?”

“No, but we must try.”

Church spoke, “How about we stop for the night? We are getting nowhere. Lee this is extremely vexing, so perhaps we can discuss this tomorrow?”

Charles breathed heavily as Church looked at him so carefully and suggested so painstakingly what they should do. Surveying his colleagues Charles clenched his fists. They were all studying him with worried expressions, even Hickey who he argued with constantly. It was gut-wrenching to realise that his brothers didn’t think him capable. Sadness crossed Cormac’s face as he stood silently watching Charles’ breakdown. Charles hated his sudden weakness, but the information and betrayal by his fellow Templars was too much on his already raw nerves.

Yet, seeing the concern and growing conviction that something ought to be done against Master Kenway, Charles summoned up a last dredge of reason. He couldn’t allow this to happen, not when the Grandmaster’s life – death – was at stake. Gathering his shattered demeanour together Charles projected forth all the command his status as an officer demanded into his hoarse voice.

“Very well, but no one is to do anything tonight.”

He didn’t really have the authority, not yet confirmed in his second-in-command, but whatever his brethren’s opinions on him for the moment they appeared willing to listen. A glimmer of hope snaked into Charles; perhaps they weren’t wholly abhorrent to the idea that Master Kenway was still himself.

Pitcairn was the first to retreat. “Aye, it’s sensible to sleep on it for the moment. However we should take protection.”

“Wot exactly?” asked Hickey sarcastically, “A ‘no vampire sign’ pinned to our door?”

Johnson sighed, “No Hickey that would hardly be helpful. From my memories of vampire folklore…which is rather varied I’m afraid to say, however the sources do seem to agree on the fact that a vampire must ask permission to enter, even to places where he lived before.”

“So we’re safe as long as we don’t invite Grandmaster Kenway into our rooms?” questioned Church, “Excellent, well gentlemen I shall head off then and fasten all my windows.”

Rising he smiled sympathetically at Charles before running off, clearly nervous about blood-sucking demons. Hickey also levered himself out of his seat and whistling said, “I’ll shut my windows too and bar them. Anything else we can do boss?”

Johnson raised an eyebrow, “I can simply guess what may work for as I stated, the folklore is many and the accounts of those with vampires equally diverse.”

Sickened by all this summarising Charles forced a measured tone to his words, “In that case it is foolish to waste time debating what may or may not work. We all ought to retire as Church suggested, rest and discuss the topic in the morning when we’re ourselves.”

Johnson and Pitcairn exchanged glances that Charles found it hard to interrupt but was instantly suspicious. However, maintaining a nonchalant expression Charles decided to err on caution.

“I shall check the doors on the ground floor, Pitcairn you can do so on the first and individually we can do our own rooms.” Looking around Charles was satisfied to see a bit respect and relief blossom in Pitcairn’s face. He might have bought time to consider his options.

Cormac just seemed tired and frustrated. Charles didn’t care and was afraid to speak to him in case his temper got the better yet again.

Instead Charles turned towards the front entrance and windows, “Goodnight gentlemen. May your sleep be undisturbed.”

“Aye, and yours,” replied Pitcairn gently and the fleeting regret and understanding was a bullet to Charles. At least his old friend was in there somewhere…perhaps there was hope for reconciliation. Encouraged Charles quickly finished his rounds before heading to his quarters.

= = =

Full darkness had fallen and a howling wind whistled around the house driving sheets of white snow, yet Charles still could not sleep. His window was fastened, but the curtains not wholly drawn. He had only a single candle lit, nestled within a lantern on his desk. Not wishing to be disturbed by his supposed brethren who were busy plotting treachery against Grandmaster Kenway, Charles had put a spare blanket along the bottom of the door so no light would spill.

Reclining on his bed, undressed in only his shirt and necktie – his breeches and waistcoat were already cast off as were his underwear – Charles couldn’t summon the effort to finish undressing and don his nightshirt; instead he merely loosened his necktie slightly for comfort. His mind whirled as much as the blizzard outside. His loyal companions lay snoozing in their beds on the floor: his lovely orange madam Sidney (after his sister) and Spado his black little fellow.

Tonight unfortunately they couldn’t cheer his spirits. Charles knew he was running out of time for the night was never long enough when you wished it. He understood why his brethren favoured myth over reality. The few vampire attacks they’d all witnessed or heard about did not emphasise the free will of vampires, but rather the loss of the soul to evil.

Yet Charles refused to believe that Master Kenway would succumb to such evil, after all Charles was certain there was much they did not know; and while Charles was loath to admit anything Cormac might say as true, Cormac had said something that indicated Master Kenway was still in possession of his good nature.

_“He didn’t attack us when we came upon him feasting upon that drunken lout. He just smiled sadly and then vanished.”_

If Master Kenway was damned like the vampire Pitcairn had once encountered in Scotland then he wouldn’t have left them be. Hope burned steadily in Charles’ soul just as his candle. Rubbing his eyes Charles rose and padded to his mirror. Dark shadows hung under his eyes and his face was pale and strained. His moustache stood out against his pallor so Charles attempted to brush it and comb his hair somewhat.

Sighing at the pain in his head from his worries Charles turned to fetch his nightshirt when his window snapped open on a particularly strong gust of wind. Gasping at the fierce drought Charles dashed to the window. Snow flurries battered his face and stumbling Charles reached for the latch to discover two silver lights gleaming at him.

Shocked Charles fell back wishing suddenly for his pistols only to reprimand himself at his jitteriness. Returning to the window Charles reached for the latch through the veil of white.

“Charles, won’t you let me in?”

His heart leapt. “Master Kenway!” Only a practised soldier’s restraint prevented Charles from crying out in a loud clamour. Almost weeping with joy Charles leant out panting at the bite of winter.

“Yes! Come in!”

With a laugh Master Kenway was in, closing his window slightly and Charles embraced his beloved Master Kenway, relief too strong to fight. Arms closed around him, clutching him tightly against Master Kenway’s body. Instantly Charles shuddered as he was pierced by a cold so profound it stole his breath – it was colder than the snow itself. Bewildered and struggling for breath, Charles tilted his head up.

A face as pale as the snow still eddying around them in that rather peculiar draught of wind, which while no longer fierce was persistent, met his wondering gaze. Charles saw sharp teeth, very pointed and so very white in a blood-red mouth that curled into a smile as he examined his Master. The same dark hair was startling against all the ivory and scarlet.

Master Kenway was handsomer in death than life, a fact that Charles wouldn’t have believed; and death it was, Charles knew that for certain now.

Master Kenway’s silver eyes glowed as if lit by inner fires. “Charles? Whatever is the matter?”

Their embrace became harder, a trap he couldn’t escape. Charles forced himself to relax as much as possible, purposefully not fighting. He would prove that he was still faithful to Master Kenway unlike the others.

“Nothing Master Kenway. Why have you returned? The others don’t understand, they wish to kill you. They think you’re a devil.”

Charles kept his eyes wide, recalling how Master Kenway one night had remarked how he could easily read Charles’ emotions in his clear blue eyes. Charles had been mortified until Master Kenway had laughed and said as long as only he could discern secrets from Charles then it mattered not.

Master Kenway smiled eyes more radiant than ever, “You don’t believe this?”

Oh how that hurt, the merest hint that he might believe such lies! Hadn’t he proved his loyalty to Master Kenway? “No sir, the man I knew wouldn’t allow death to rob him of his virtues.”

Master Kenway laughed lowly, delight suffusing his pale face and much to Charles’ relief his molten silver eyes dissipated to their normal grey.

“I had trusted that your faith in me would maintain your loyalty Charles, which is why I came to your window tonight. I was proven correct.”

A freezing hand pried Charles’ right hand loose, rubbing the Templar ring he had given Charles. Pain flashed briefly on his face.

“As for why I have come Charles, we still have a mission to fulfil: to bring order from chaos, purpose from apathy and peace from anarchy. Just because I am a vampire doesn’t negate my status as Grandmaster of the Colonial Rite or my utter determination to see our Order prevail.”

Charles was smug as elation soared though his entire being. He had been right! Too happy to be cautious Charles asked, “What shall we do about the others sir? We need to explain-”

Haytham stopped him by placing a hand over his mouth.

“First Charles, I have a gift to share with you.”

In a blink where the snow seemed to close about them Charles cried out and immediately reproved himself for such cowardly behaviour. However, Master Kenway didn’t chide him, just smiled reassuringly.

The firm bed met his back and Charles realised they were on his bed, lying so he was under Master Kenway who now knelt over him. Charles breathed heavily, aware of how his heart was like thunder. The manner in which the Grandmaster simply assessed him made him flush with heat so his belly was heavy and hot, his cock stirring under his shirt.

Yet his hands and feet were deadly cold for the stream of wind from his window was constant, buffering bursts of ice and snow about them, however without a noise to alert anyone in the house. Amidst the swirling storm a blue light appeared to shimmer through. Fear seeped into him at the eldritch sight so Charles focused on Master Kenway who gently pulled a blanket over his feet to warm them. Turning his head the Grandmaster held out a hand and whispered a command that caused the fire in the hearth to leap and burn hotter.

Another hissed order caused the storm to die to a fog that was neither wet nor particularly cold, containing a chill that didn’t bother Charles all too much. The fire also burned without noise which was astonishing…Charles stilled. His dogs! They ought to have responded to all this commotion and alarmed Charles tried sitting up to have a hand push him.

“They are asleep Charles,” calmed Master Kenway. Charles nodded, trusting yet afraid for still the blue light shimmered and the silence that suffused the room was unnatural.

Master Kenway’s eyes grew sympathetic as he lay down on him, long muscled body pressing him gently but firmly into the bed spread. “Do not be afraid Charles, I shan’t hurt you.”

Charles shivered as a cold hand tipped sharply, stroked his cheek, “You do trust me surely?”

Charles understood the real question, but couldn’t help his burst of distress that Master Kenway should doubt for a single moment of a given day Charles’ full devotion and trust in him.

“Sir, there is no other I admire more or would willingly give my entire existence to. I trust you with my _life_.”

“And death?”

Those eyes seared him, but Charles was proud for Master Kenway to see into his soul. He had nothing to hide.

“To death and beyond.”

The happiness that flittered over Master Kenway’s face was wonderful and lifted Charles’ spirits. _He_ had done that!

Smiling Master Kenway removed his hand from his cheek, sharp nails resting on his neck. Carefully Master Kenway loosened his frilly white necktie until it came apart, ends unravelling onto the pillow beside Charles; silk fluttering in the slight breeze that occasionally whipped the fog.

Throat exposed Charles tried not to breathe too heavily but anticipation curled in his belly and his eyes felt brighter than normal as he watched Master Kenway open his mouth, crimson tongue flickering over long ivory teeth. His fine grey eyes turned silver again and somehow his features were handsomer again so that Charles wished to worship such otherworldly glory.

Master Kenway tenderly petted his skin, slicing through his silk shirt so it fell away, leaving the dip of his throat open to his gaze and a little of his chest. Charles did nothing to stop Master Kenway, in a daze of half wonder, half yearning desire. Charles knew he was in a trance, one associated with vampires but he cared not, all his faith in Master Kenway was coming to this point and Charles couldn’t turn from this choice even if he wished to.

Then Master Kenway finally bent his head, long body heavier on Charles as if Charles was more aware of him now. Shuddering from cold and brief fear Charles slipped his arms around his Grandmaster, welcoming him.

“Sir?” A single question spoken breathlessly and Charles’ eyes shuttered closed at the sweet affirmation, “Peace Charles, I am here and you are mine.”

Lips brushed his throat, skin tingling, belly hotter. “To eternity. Do not fight.”

Then a hot mouth was on his throat, teeth piercing his skin and muscle. The pain was intense and Charles tensed like a bow ere managing to only release a low moan. Like flowers unfolding in the spring so did the pain until abruptly passion exploded. Charles opened his eyes in shock as pleasure beat through him and he hugged Master Kenway closer, moaning more intensely, “Sir, please.”

Charles could have sworn he heard Grandmaster Kenway’s chuckle in his head as nought was uttered out loud, yet he wasn’t mistaken in how the mouth drinking his life-blood curled into a seductive smile. Squirming as much as allowed under the stern figure Charles whimpered as a cold hand pushed under his shirt, gripping his manhood as a mouth sucked harder at his sensitive flesh. The pleasure was beautiful, a rush of joy that flowed with his blood into Master Kenway and while his body grew weaker, Charles wasn’t scared.

Rather he welcomed more, willingly submitting to his Master, trying to show in his submission all the love, devotion and loyalty he held for this…being so that Master Kenway had no doubt.

The hand tightened on his manhood, pulling his flushed flesh and Charles writhed caught between passions at the mouth at his throat, and the hand between his legs. Then as Charles felt lighter than air, his soul seemed to float away from him so he dreamily observed a dark head bent over him, a lean body holding him, in all the while feeling pain and desire and surrender. Suddenly he was dragged back to the world.

Panting as Master Kenway licked his throat and rolled off Charles fought for breath. It was strenuous, as if he had not the strength to draw air into him and why was that surprising? His blood had been given to his Grandmaster.

Slowly becoming aware even as he still weakly gasped, Charles saw Master Kenway lean over him. He was smiling and his silver eyes actually expressed sincere thanks with affection. Charles sighed. He could rest now, Master Kenway did care for him.

_Just like Cormac had said._ A disturbing thought, but Charles determined to acknowledge it because he was a fair man and would do Cormac some justice. His jealously was abated by Master Kenway coming to him first and no other.

“Rest now Charles so none may be suspicious. I shall visit you again tomorrow night, prepare and if possible find another loyal brother to watch over you when I am not here.” Master Kenway was magnificent in the fog, a pink flush to his pale skin put there by Charles’ blood! Charles bushed with pride for the short time his body could sustain it.

“Yes sir.”

Master Kenway tenderly eased him up and began sliding off his shirt. As he pulled on Charles’ nightshirt he murmured softly, “Seek Cormac for he is loyal. Ah, don’t frown my Charles, let me tell you that he did not fail me. None of us suspected until the last, as we were busy with other considerations and forgetful in our folklore.” A hand stroked his loose hair, “So be kind and trust him.”

Charles could not deny him, “I will sir.”

Grinning, teeth resting on his bottom lip, Master Kenway added, “Do not worry Charles, we shall convince them to join us or I will have to recruit again.” Charles knew he ought to be concerned by Haytham’s words, but the pleasant languor spreading through his body chased away all worries and fears so that all he felt was sleep.

Master Kenway fixed his nightshirt so it hid his throat and tucked him under the covers.

Then Master Kenway kissed him on the lips, silver eyes shining as Charles drifted away in the fog.

= = =

Waking the next day was cumbersome and Charles at first was baffled before the memory of last night arose in his mind. Excitement, dread and hope burst in him and he struggled to sit up.

“Shit,” Charles doubled over, gasping for breath. The room spun a little as he heaved for air. Bit by bit the room settled and his head no longer felt so light. Carefully raising his head Charles saw his Pomeranians as always at the foot of his bed. Glancing around his quarters Charles noted the window was shut, the fire smouldering still giving off enough warmth he didn’t feel a chill. His clothes were neatly folded, boots by the bed and pistols on his chair. The blanket at the foot of his door was gone which was strange but might have been removed by himself and his lantern long had gutted. In fact there was no evidence of Master Kenway’s presence, bar his trembling limbs, near fainting fit or…

Charles slowly struggled out of bed and gripping the chair got his legs to work so he could reach his mirror. Damn, he was pale as the snow that had filled his bedroom. He had to check to know for certain this wasn’t a fever. Praying furiously, Charles tugged his nightshirt’s collar down and smiled.

Two puncture wounds, fresh and angry stood visibly on his wan skin. Longingly Charles touched them and shivered at the desire that swelled through him. He would have to conceal them from his brothers for the time being, until they had been convinced of Master Kenway’s unchanged status.

It had to be early morning for the sun was shining weakly through his window, the frost covering the panes glittering. He best seek warm clothing and eat as much as possible to hide his ‘affliction’ as Church would declare.

About to dress Charles was startled by a soft knock on his door then it swung open without even waiting for Charles’ greeting.

A tall man clad in the Templar outfit of a soldier of their Order slipped in, shutting it hastily.

Long dark hair was tied back, a scar dividing that handsome face…Charles gritted his teeth, the fact he found this Irish devil handsome was extra sea salt to his wounded soul. Yet he couldn’t deny that the Templar Knight cut a dashing figure, dark and grim as he was. Feeling the same jealously stir Charles shook it off. After last night and lying in Master Kenway’s arms his jealously was waning, if not wholly gone. He also recalled his oath to Master Kenway and he _would_ trust this Assassin hunter with every fibre of his being.

Quite frankly Charles never understood how anyone could do anything by halves, if Master Kenway asked him to trust then he would. Only a healthy wariness would linger until proven then Charles saw no reason not to throw his all into this, well whatever this would be.

“Good morning Cormac. What can I do for you?”

The surprise on Cormac’s face was worth the trouble of obeying Master Kenway and if he had the breath Charles would have laughed.

Cormac eyed him worriedly, “Are you well Lee?” He kept assessing him and Charles froze when he saw Cormac’s gaze fall on his neck. He became very still as if shocked, but before Charles could become alarmed Cormac turned and locked the door. Then he crossed the room and gently took his arm, lending support.

“Here Lee, let’s get you to your bed.” Too stunned to protest Charles allowed Cormac to guide him to his bed and to sit. Cormac placed a gloved hand on his throat over the wounds and Charles closed his eyes. The pressure bought pain yet the same pleasure and he moaned quietly.

Embarrassed Charles opened his eyes and looked up at Cormac. Once again Charles was startled by what he found there: sadness, sympathy and an obstinacy that was refreshing to see.

“I see Master Kenway has been here.”

“You’re not surprised Cormac? Why?”

Cormac snorted, “Give me some credit Lee. I knew Master Kenway would come to you eventually for he always spoke highly of you as I said. I also guessed you wouldn’t resist.”

Cormac removed his hand and sighed.

Charles studied him and decided to ask the questions that had been bothering him since yesterday. “When you told us of Master Kenway you directed sorrow towards me and now you look at me with sadness and sympathy. Why? I admit I have not been kind to you, so why do you feel so much for me?”

The bed dipped as Cormac sat. “Because Lee I know how you feel about Master Kenway, hell, we all do.”

Oh excellent, he sincerely prayed Master Kenway wasn’t aware of this.

“I had dreaded telling you ‘cause I feared you might run out after Master Kenway or worse…”

Charles frowned. “Worse?”

Cormac gestured at his throat. “While I don’t know much about vampire legends, sea monsters are more my fare, I know they come after those they loved or cared for in life. I knew Master Kenway would visit you and if he wasn’t himself but a demon then you were in trouble.”

“And you doubted I would resist him even if he were a devil?” Charles nodded, “Don’t deny it as it’s probably true. But Cormac,” Charles rested his cold hands on Cormac’s shoulders.

Cormac met his gaze with curiosity, “I swear to you, Master Kenway survived the grave unscathed. He is himself, unchanged, not an evil driven monster. Let me tell you everything he said and you can judge for yourself.”

Accepting Cormac’s silence as acquiescence, Charles retold his visitation. When he had finished Cormac’s head was bowed.

“I am glad that Master Kenway is unchanged. He gave me a chance when no other would so to not have to kill him is a relief.”

Charles relaxed; he could hear the truth in Cormac’s voice so he pursued his goal. “Will you aid me then? We need to buy time so we can persuade the others of the truth of the situation, especially Pitcairn.”

Cormac met his gaze with pure relief as if this was the life-line he had sought. “I’m with you Lee ‘til death.”

A shiver passed through Charles, how similar to his promise to Master Kenway! Though his was beyond death.

He became aware of Cormac checking his puncture wounds. His face was creased.

“What is it Cormac?”

“We’ll have to disguise those wounds and pretend we were talking all night to account for your pallid demeanour. Thankfully, since we haven’t exactly been friends until now they’ll believe us.”

Charles flushed at his past behaviour and summoned up his flair for words so that he and Shay might start anew.

“Well, my cravat will conceal my throat and as for our unfortunate beginnings I pray you will be able to forgive me. Perhaps we can start afresh? We do have a common goal.”

Cormac smiled, “I accept. What a sight that shall make! Lee and Cormac friends, Master Kenway won’t have the chance to reach our brothers, they will probably think they are hallucinating and lock themselves in their rooms.”

Charles succeeded in a brief laugh. He wasn’t happy with the concealment from their brethren, but at least Cormac and he were finally reaching a tentative accord.

“Thank you Cormac. I also have the perfect plan for distracting our brothers.” Standing Charles gasped as again he became light-headed.

Hard hands grabbed him and Charles reluctantly leant against Cormac, inhaling an undeniable scent of gunpowder, grease and leather. There was also the aroma of potent blood beating through strong veins, Charles could hear and practically taste the red force. Scared, Charles turned his head, resting his cheek on Cormac’s shoulder.

Unaware of Charles’ struggle Cormac said, “I’d better help you. What first?”

“I need to shave so I’m presentable. Please fetch my clean shirt from the wardrobe and my breeches from the cabinet. I ought to be able to manage my stockings.”

“We’ll see about that,” commented Cormac as he helped him to the washbasin. A bark informed Charles whatever spell that had hung over his dogs was over and two furry bodies were twining around his legs and sniffing Cormac with great nosiness.

= = =

It was past midday when Charles eventually ventured out with Cormac. Until then he had not felt sure enough, too weak from his vampric experience to walk without aid. However after two substantial meals and bracing whiskey he now felt more certain of himself.

By then only he and Cormac were in their headquarters, the rest of the inner circle on missions from Charles.

_“I do not like leaving you alone Lee,” Pitcairn had said when Charles had ordered him and Hickey to search the harbour._

_“How else do you plan to keep track of Master Kenway if we all stay together? If Master Kenway is, as you believe, a devil then he will require sustenance. So we must search the entire grounds of Boston for any victims. It is also the only way to protect the people. We must maintain order if we are to keep innocents safe.”_

_“But-”_

_“I shall be safe with Cormac as much I am loath to admit it. Johnson cannot be spared. He must research in the library. Meanwhile Church can inspect potential victims in central Boston with Mieszko to guard him. Andrey will have two men to patrol North Boston. Cormac and I will maintain vigil in the West and South and if we have time today a brief reconnoitre of the outskirts.”_

_“Lee is right,” interjected Johnson, leaning forward, soft eyes persuasive yet unyielding, “Master Kenway must eat and this is the only way we shall discover if he is a demon or still the man he once was.”_

_“True, if he’s ripping out the throats of every day citizens instead of criminals we’ve got a problem,” drawled Hickey._

_Charles sighed, “Crude as ever Hickey, but yes you are correct. Are you content now Pitcairn?”_

_Pitcairn grunted but nodded. Clapping Charles on the shoulder he whispered quietly, “I hope he’s the same Charles. He has been the best Templar I have met.”_

_Hope staked his heart greater than before and Charles found a genuine smile gracing his lips. “Thank you Pitcairn, now go. See you when the sun sets gentlemen!”_

_“Remember,” warned Johnson, “the vampire can walk by day even though his powers are limited. He must also rest at some point, but who knows when he will. So be cautious.”_

_On that dire information they departed leaving Charles to sink exhausted into his seat and Cormac to place a blanket over him._

Charles knew he had slept when he awoke near noon, Cormac sitting by the window in a chair watching over him. Gratefulness flowed through Charles and he wondered if it was possible to love someone merely by being grateful. Could friendship spring from such roots? Charles supposed it did for his heart was warming and he was feeling quite charitable towards Cormac.

“Thank you Cormac. Has anything happened while I slept?”

Cormac rose and removed the blanket for Charles. He bent down over him, left hand resting on the right side of Charles’ neck.

“No one had returned. May I check your neck?”

Charles inhaled that wonderful scent of life and shut his eyes to gain control. “Yes,” his voice was rough and Cormac’s fingers curled briefly ere loosening his neck-tie.

Cool air hit his sensitive skin and Charles sighed. “How are they?”

“Still vivid and you are still very pale. We have to be cautious.”

Charles opened his eyes. “We will be, help me up.”

With some assistance they were on their way and Charles did as he promised Pitcairn. He checked Southern Boston, setting sentinels alert just in case. Then as his breath shortened and the sun began to sink, Charles led Cormac to a secret place. The air was frigid and the clouds heavy with snow.

“What’s this?” asked Cormac as they paused behind an inn in a little empty piece of land, surrounded by houses.

Charles smiled faintly and pulling out a key directed Cormac to unlock the cellar once concealed by strewn hay.

The wooden planks swung back to show steps descending into the dark. Ensuring no one was watching Charles stepped in with difficulty, “This is the entrance to a whole network of tunnels under Boston. Initially they belonged to smugglers and are still used by them. However, Master Kenway and I have made in-roads into gaining complete control of the system. Only a few rats slip our nets.”

Cormac shut the door once Charles lit a lantern. The light hurt his eyes and Charles winced.

“Here, let me carry that.”

Grateful Charles handed the painful light over. “This section however is secure.”

“You intend to use this as a safe haven until the others see sense?”

Cormac was indeed clever, a refreshing trait. “Yes, though Master Kenway might already be here.”

Cormac tilted his head then slowly shook it.

“You don’t think so?”

“He would require a guard whenever he rests, so would he reveal the tunnels to anyone yet?”

Cormac had a good argument. “No, you are correct. However we are trustworthy, as are Andrey and Mieszko, so we can make preparations.”

The lantern’s light was better now as Charles, panting, still stopped on a metal symbol with strange symbols carved on the surface that gleamed on contact with the light spilling forth.

“So what is the plan?”

Charles pointed to the left, “At the bottom of the tunnel is a ‘room’ of sorts and is easily defensible. We can place spare ammunition and supplies there and ready sleeping quarters. I must return, but if you could organise goods to be brought here I would be grateful.”

Cormac nodded, “I will get the Russian and Pole on it for I must stay near you.”

Charles frowned, “Why?”

Cormac’s expression was sad, “Because I am not sure how much more Master Kenway can take.”

It appeared that a vampire could only fool Cormac once and Charles wondered why he had even bothered concealing the obvious from his…brother unless due to nerves on his own part? Charles wasn’t sure. All he knew was that he must follow Master Kenway wherever he led, into death or beyond and if Master Kenway had been evil…well, Pitcairn would have had two to slay because Charles wouldn’t allow Master Kenway to travel alone to God’s mercy.

“Very well, we’ll both return and when I have made my excuses you can speak with Andrey and Mieszko.”

“Sure.”

Cormac awkwardly took his elbow as they began making their way back out of the underground. It was a relief to be able to lean on Cormac for Charles was so weak. His body was dreadfully cold and trembling. He knew it wouldn’t be long now.

It seemed interminable the time it took them to return to their Templar house and eventually Cormac nabbed a horse for them to ride, his arms securely wrapped around Charles the whole canter.

 

Charles leant against Cormac briefly when they arrived at their house. Staring up at the windows, some illuminated, others not, Charles fought to regain some stamina. The blood loss was great and a day of activities hadn’t helped. Charles knew Master Kenway had taken more than he ought to speed the process, but ah! He was so drained that he could hardly summon up stamina when required and each time the endeavour was harder and shorter lived.

Finally catching his breath Charles stood straight, aware of Cormac’s increasing concern.

“Come on Cormac, remember we aren’t on good terms.” Entering the foyer Charles was saddened by the palpable hush in their home, the presence of the Grandmaster while quiet and restrained suffused the building – at least for Charles. He missed their fireplace conversations and wished this had never happened, but it had and he must follow where the Grandmaster led.

Voices echoed from his study so Charles headed there to discover everyone returned, including Andrey and Mieszko, the latter standing protectively over an exhausted Benjamin.

Pitcairn was sitting in one of the chairs arranged into a circle, drinking whiskey and finishing a meal of bread and meats. Johnson was the same, though with tea. Hickey naturally was devouring his way through ale with a finished plate cast aside. Church, Andrey and Mieszko must have already eaten, their plates were stacked on his desk.

How charming. Not truly annoyed Charles greeted his brethren and sat, watching as Cormac filled a plate of food. The hot roast, mature cheese and bread were not appealing at all, but Charles accepted a plate from Andrey and railing his spirits he ate, washing it down with as much tea, (which he thankfully could endure), as possible.

“Well brothers? What have you discovered? Cormac and I were unsuccessful, but I have ordered guards to watch southern and western Boston.”

Pitcairn shook his head, “Nothing either, it’s eerie this silence.”

Johnson disagreed, “While a vampire must eat and usually without care to its actions, if Master Kenway were evil as the legends depict then we would have known by now.”

Church sighed, rubbing his eyes. “I did discover a body with Hickey’s help. The body was drained of blood and disposed of with great attention, we’re fortunate that Hickey knows his way about.”

Hickey smirked, saluting them, “You’re welcome dearies.”

“Thank you Hickey,” sighed Charles.

Church continued, “However he was the local wife-beater so not a good standing citizen. One could say a public service has been done. Is that a bad thing?”

“Only if you are fond of wife-beaters,” replied Charles. Hope beat its wings in Charles’ chest, surely this was a fragment of the evidence they required?

“So gentlemen, I think we can agree that so far Master Kenway isn’t killing indiscriminately.”

No one objected, not even Pitcairn.

“So we continue to observe, Johnson, what do the legends say?”

“That there’ll be wanton bloodshed in the sense of more victims, many who might turn into vampires. If of course Master Kenway is in that manner inclined. He shouldn’t be able to hold on for much longer if so. Silver is a favourite against evil creatures, the cross we wear is of assistance -” Charles recalled Master Kenway’s slightest wince but he bore his ring still. More proof that Master Kenway wasn’t evil!

“He cannot enter without invitation and the vampire must rest – at this segment different countries demand different hours of respite. He can walk in the day with limited powers so caution my brothers.”

“That is excellent Johnson, can you write a report? I shall read it come the morning.”

Johnson nodded.

“Thank you. I suggest we all catch an early night though I would like Andrey and Mieszko to do one more task to secure Boston, then you may too rest. Please stay a moment and Cormac can brief you for I must finish these papers. A city doesn’t govern itself.”

“Yes Captain,” both men dutifully replied. Rising, Charles dismissed his brethren.

= = =

Shay led Andrey and Mieszko in silence out of the house and towards the stables, checking to ensure none of their fellow brethren had followed. However, it appeared that they had obeyed Charles and retired early.

It was fully dark now, a crescent moon rising slowly with scattered stars.

Once within the stables Shay gestured to a couple of horses. He had no fear of Andrey or Mieszko riding, for Andrey was the best cavalry soldier he had witnessed.

“I shall tell you what this is all about when we reach our destination. Do you require any ammunition before we depart?”

Andrey answered, voice so quiet Shay had to listen closely, “No, we stocked up before the meeting.”

Relieved, Shay mounted his horse and the three men rode in a hush through Boston until he was guiding them to the same back yard as Charles had recently shown Shay. The only light was the thin moon above, the stars and some lights gleaming through the houses. Laughter and voices from the inn were muffled, but a reminder of how near to civilisation and discovery they were. Dismounting Shay addressed the wary Templar soldiers, aware that Andrey was most likely not impressed with his further separation from Charles.

“I’m about to take you somewhere until now only Master Kenway and Captain Lee knew about. I just learned of it myself. The reason I’m showing you this is because Captain Lee trusts you both and believes your loyalty to Master Kenway extends beyond him being a vampire.”

Andrey nodded, “I was tasked with guarding Captain Lee and will continue to do so. As for Master Kenway my fealty stands firm.”

“And mine,” asserted Mieszko, “though I should be with Mr Church.”

“Don’t worry about him, I shall ensure his safety when I return.”

“And Captain Lee’s security?”

This was going to be difficult but he had to persuade Andrey to the job as set out by Charles.

“First tell me why you are still loyal to Master Kenway.”

Andrey spoke with great sincerity, “Because I’m a Russian and believe me, we know our vampires.”

“As do I, Poland is full of such creatures, even werewolves.”

“Wonderful, remind me not to visit your lands without an arsenal of weapons and maybe a Catholic priest.”

“Indeed,” agreed Andrey, “but concerning vampires. If Master Kenway was a vampire from our legends? A demon of Hell, then we would already know it. He wouldn’t stop with drinking Captain Lee’s blood-”

“How did you know that?” Shay was horrified and dread coiled through him, did the others suspect? He had to return to Charles almost immediately.

“Calm yourself Cormac,” reassured Andrey, “as Mieszko said, we both had encounters with vampires or heard tales to know what to look for. The others have been distracted and it seems Captain Lee has entrusted you with that secret, so we are all friends here.”

“I feel very foolish, as if everyone knew the signs bar me.”

“Not foolish,” said Mieszko gently, “simply inexperienced in such matters and as you recounted it is more than possible the others would also not have had an inclination straight away.”

It was cold comfort, but comfort nonetheless.

“Well you’ve convinced me of your fealty. What should we expect if Master Kenway was your type of vampire?”

“Lots of victims and not just a wife-beater,” said Andrey. “But what is our purpose here?”

That was good to hear, a most welcome balm to his strained nerves making him happier than he’d been since this whole nightmare had commenced.

“Follow me.”

Shay led them down the paths Charles had taken him and then ventured into the room Charles had described. It was square shaped with an earthen floor. Some boxes and barrels were already present as were lanterns with oil and wicks ready to light from a tinder box. Upon examination the boxes yielded food provision as well as a supply of weaponry: steel swords, Brown Bess flintlock muskets and pistols all with powder in prepared bags.

Andrey lifted out a dagger with a raised eyebrow. The blade glinted in the warm glow of their lamps.

Mieszko reached out and touched the blade, peering closely. Mieszko seemed startled, “Silver?”

“Yes,” confirmed Andrey.

Shay thought he must have missed a conversation. “Why is that important?”

“Silver is used to protect against evil as Mr Johnson said,” explained Mieszko, “However, it’s not exactly a weapon you’ll find in every shop. So either Master Kenway suspected something or Captain Lee has been here and…”

“No, not Lee, he was too weak to organise this.” Well, this changed matters. Clearly the Grandmaster had been here without leaving a trace. Shay’s respect for the man rose higher.

“It doesn’t matter anyway. We had better continue with Lee’s orders. He has asked you to prepare this place suitable as a safe location for Master Kenway and in my opinion for him as well.”

“I cannot leave Captain Lee, if he is to be turned…” Andrey said in a tortured tone.

Shay squeezed Andrey’s arm. “I’ll be there and it is better I than you for the moment. The others don’t know we are on good terms so will not be thinking I will assist Captain Lee. Until we are in a position to prevail upon Pitcairn, Johnson, Church and Hickey this is the best option.”

Andrey nodded reluctantly.

“Superb, I will bring Lee here when…when Master Kenway is finished.”

Mieszko took over from his friend, standing in support beside him, “We shall have everything prepared for his ‘death and revival. Will you also take care of Mr Church?”

“Of course. Is there anything you require?”

“No,” sighed Andrey, “we know what a vampire needs. See you soon Mr Cormac. May the Father of Understanding guide us.”

“Farewell and May the Father of Understanding guide you.” The hour was now late and Shay hurried back, for he had calculated that Master Kenway would come once the others slept, as the other vampire had done, which would not be long now.

= = =

Charles saw his brethren file out, Shay with Andrey and Mieszko on their mission. Watching Andrey disappear Charles was briefly frightened and wished to call out, and insist that Andrey stay and guard him as he always did. The urge passed as swiftly as it had arrived leaving Charles uneasy.

Pitcairn stopped on his way out as Charles was composing his tattered frame of mind. His friend of nights in the Frontier seemed extremely conflicted. “Charles, I know this is more difficult for you than us, but I – we – are all reassured by how you are approaching this terrible situation.”

The trust was painful to hear and Charles had a pang of remorse for deceiving his brothers so, yet it was necessary and he _would_ redeem himself.

Sitting on the desk Pitcairn gripped his hand, exclaiming as he did, “You’re deadly cold Charles, are you ill?”

Realising how dangerous it would be to allow this to pass, Charles exerted himself to reply with humour, “No, simply chilled from our long walk around Boston. We were more exposed and I stupidly didn’t wear a ticker shirt or coat. Once I’ve had my tea and slept I shall be well.”

And sleep he would, but not the type Pitcairn imagined.

Still creased with concern Pitcairn relinquished his hand saying, “Then goodnight Charles and sleep well. Tomorrow hopefully we will have further proof that the Grandmaster is unchanged.”

“Thank you John, I am sure we’ll have the information we need for that shortly. Sleep well my brother, the Father of Understanding will guide us.”

Pitcairn actually smiled and waving goodnight caught up with Johnson who also bid him a good rest. Hickey had already run out, probably to drink a little while Church hovered, unsure.

Charles smiled wearily at him, understanding his reticence. “Why don’t you share Cormac’s quarters while Mieszko is away? He shan’t mind and I’ll be close as well. And don’t look surprised, I know you wish to examine me and you shall have your chance.”

Once he was a vampire that is, not before that sombre event.

Church was consoled and much relieved dashed off to fetch his belongings.

Glancing out the window Charles saw the white moon and cold stars and a sudden fear took him. What if..? Possibilities swam through his mind, normal wonders when on the brink of not simply death but eternal imprisonment on earth. Swimming through this mire of fragments of the future Charles gripped his lovely quill pen and wrote a letter to his beloved sister Sidney, just in case.

Then, mind and heart at peace he would await Master Kenway.

= = =

Climbing the stairs quietly Shay found everyone had retired and hurried to Church’s room to almost have a heart attack before seeing a light under his door. Peering into his room he saw Church in residence in his bed with a single candle lit. Relaxing from his fright – Mieszko would probably have killed him – he guessed this was Lee’s plotting.

Satisfied he slipped into Lee’s quarters to discover the man already in bed and very wan. His dogs were curled at the foot of his bed, the window open a crack.

Sighing Shay sat in the chair ready for Master Kenway to arrive. He waited in darkness fearing that it would alert someone. He also listened for sounds from Church. Moonlight and starlight shone into Lee’ quarters, brighter than Shay deemed possible, but probably reflected off the freshly fallen snow that had dodged his return.

As he whiled away the hours he saw the letter with a name written on it, “Sidney Lee”. He wondered who that was, but guessing it was important Shay concealed it on his person determined to send as Lee evidently wished if the worse should happen. The night deepened, the temperature dropping until Shay saw frost creeping over the windows.

A mist curled into the room slowly pooling onto the rug and spreading slowly. Blinking tiredly Shay was aware of a sudden lethargy. Struggling to remain awake, Shay focused on the ivory tendrils filling the room and he realised abruptly it was now a fog with glowing silver discs.

The fog was around him and within it blue sparks that centred on the figure with the silver orbs. _This wasn’t normal._

That thought enabled Shay to jump up, casting off his lethargy to meet this intruder.

“Quiet Shay,” commanded a voice so full of self-possessed authority that Shay never got to flex his hidden blade from its vambrace.

“Master Kenway.”

Silver eyes now visible Master Kenway stepped close smiling. “Yes Shay. Guarding Charles I see. You have done your job well as I thought you would.”

Shay nodded, half-afraid at the inhuman paleness lingering under the ruddy cheeks and bright scarlet lips, yet half-joyous at seeing Master Kenway at last, no madness or cruelty in his unnatural liquid silver eyes.

“Yes sir. I have Andrey and Mieszko preparing the underground for you and Lee, as Lee planned. They ought to be finished soon.”

Master Kenway smiled, his incisors too sharp and long. “Wonderful news. You shall all be rewarded my faithful Templar brothers.” Master Kenway focused on Lee and his expression became hungry and impatient, desire filling his face. “I must complete the process tonight and then you shall assist me in taking Charles to our safe-place where he may rise come dusk the next day.”

Shay tried not to show the horror that struck his heart, knowing and understanding were two different states of mind and now it came to it, he feared for Lee. As if sensing his agony Master Kenway touched his forehead and murmured, “You have done your work for the present brother. I shall guard Church too. Now rest Shay.”

Upon Master Kenway’s final words Shay felt sleep come and he collapsed into his chair, his final vision of Master Kenway lying atop Lee in a foggy waterspout laced with blue fairy lights.

= = =

Charles awoke hearing his name upon Master Kenway’s lips and there was Master Kenway above him, holding him firmly to the bed.

“Master Kenway!” Oh how weak his voice was! But his beloved Grandmaster was not disappointed and just grinned widely, fangs ivory and sharp as daggers.

“Charles, tonight you shall join me in undeath. Hold me and I shall seal our union. Come to me Charles.”

Unable to resist, Charles put his arms around Master Kenway’s back and clutched at the simple shirt Master Kenway was wearing. Where had his Master’s clothes gone? Charles did not know or care.

Master Kenway’s breath was upon his throat and then in delicious passion Charles felt those horrid fangs pierce his throat, lips locking fiercely onto his skin. Moaning Charles arched from pain and arousal. The world grew dim within the fog of blue. Master Kenway was laughing somehow far away, calling him.

As his life was given freely to the Grandmaster, Charles found himself floating once more, seeing his room, their entwined figures, Cormac asleep in a chair and his dogs also spell bound.

Then he was back and gasping for breath, pained each time his chest expanded barely able to draw in air. Master Kenway tenderly stroked his face, his own features flushed with Charles’ blood. Then Master Kenway bit his own wrist watching blood well and bringing it to Charles’ mouth he whispered so lovingly, “Drink Charles and we have eternity together to usher in Order.”

Too far gone to speak Charles nodded and accepted the press of cold flesh and closing his lips around the ugly wound Charles gulped hot blood rushing down his throat. Somehow he didn’t choke but the blood was heavenly. He was dying yet it felt like living, his body and soul like crystal glasses with wine poured increasingly into them.

Then the wrist was gone and Charles was coughing and crying tearlessly. He was half in his mortal body and half seeing from the outside. Master Kenway held him and he could feel those unyielding arms fixing him to his Master for eternity yet see it too. Lips caressed his face, kissing his eyes, his cheekbones and his bloodied lips. Then Master Kenway was fading away even as Charles felt his weight forcing him further against the bed, lying between his splayed legs.

Dizzy Charles saw the fog recede and he drifted into darkness. Time didn’t exist, he just existed. No pain or fear. He was waiting and as he eddied through the black currents Charles blinked at bright light and distant figures. Heaven’s keepers come for him. Charles could hear faint whispers but they too went. He was barred from Heaven for the time being and this did hurt, but thoughts of Master Kenway kept hope alive.

The darkness vanished abruptly and Charles sat up gasping in shock. A room materialised in front of his staring eyes. Yet first he relived his entire life to this moment and tears sprang forth, happiness, grief and anger and love.

“Lee?” The voice was wary yet relived and Charles now opened himself fully to his new existence and total awareness.

Cormac was there as were Andrey and Mieszko, all clasping crosses, holy water and silver swords. Fear and concern carved their faces, eyes bright in the candlelight. The smell of earth, their sweat and blood attacked Charles and to prevent himself from leaping up and ripping throats out to obtain that precious commodity Charles recalled again the man he once was.

“Yes?” His own voice was strange, rougher than normal, a hunger twisting its way through.

Cormac however was clearly happy by his response. “How are you?”

“I hunger, yet I can contain it. I wish to eat soon though. How long has it been?”

Charles swung his legs off… “Fuck!” Staring in horror at his bed, Charles held up his hand wet with blood. So the blood was not just his brethren!

Mieszko stepped forward anxious and Andrey rushed to his side as did Cormac. Their hands soothing him frantically.

Andrey said hastily, “The blood was necessary, some vampires sleep in beds drenched in blood not just coffins of native earth. We assumed the latter was untrue for you since Master Kenway wouldn’t be able to exist, but the former we couldn’t tell. Master Kenway did say it was best.”

“Indeed I did and I’m most sorry Charles it alarmed you.”

Charles looked to his left and there was Master Kenway and oh! Charles was stunned by how ethereal Master Kenway was. He had been handsome in life and death – now Charles had joined him, he could discern the aura surrounding Master Kenway and it was wonderful.

Master Kenway smiled. “Welcome Charles.” Master Kenway walked to him and embraced him, kissing savagely. It was glorious and Charles realised how careful Master Kenway had been before. Now with equal vigour Charles hugged back, kissing with all his might.

As they finished hands no longer cold stroked his cheeks and teased his moustache. “I am happy you have joined me Charles, you cannot know, but will. Come I have food for you then we can commence our plans.”

“Yes Master Kenway-”

“Haytham, my dear Charles.”

Joy so potent at those words smashed Charles’ restraint and he wept. “Haytham sir, thank you and I am so grateful you took me with you. Thank you also Shay for guarding me, I will repay you. And you as well Andrey and Mieszko.”

The men just nodded happily, finally relaxing their guard. Shay just grinned, “Shay? Clearly a man needs a vampire to make friends. And don’t glare, you better eat.”

“Don’t become like Hickey you lobcock.”                 

“How sweet that you two bicker like brothers,” remarked Haytham. “Now however, let’s initiate you into blood supping. I have a man who deemed it good to torture defenceless animals. Come my Charles, let us drink then we can go to our brothers and convince them of the truth.”

Following Master Kenway, Charles was happier than he had ever been and soon the entire Order would be one again to continue their fight to bring order, purpose and direction to the world.


End file.
